Patent document 1 below discloses a mounting member mounted to a housing of a connector. An engaging part (lock part 19 in patent document 1) is formed on the mounting member. The engaging part engages with a flat cable (flexible printed circuit board 30 in patent document 1) housed in a housing portion (plate-shaped member insertion part 12 in patent document 1) of a housing. Thus, the flat cable can be locked to the connector. Furthermore, an elastic part (mobile arm-shaped part 18 in patent document 1) is formed on the mounting member, and extends in an extending direction (up-down direction in patent document 1) of a terminal inserted into the connector. By moving the elastic member via operation of a user, the engaging part moves along the width direction of the flat cable housed in the connector, and the engagement with the flat cable is released.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-199187